


Homecoming

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [20]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Homecoming, Mindoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie finally decides to go home.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 2
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Some shenko angst. Part of me wants to delve a little more into this, but not right now.

Allie never went back to Mindoir after the raid. Kaidan would suggest it, but he never pushed the issue, knowing she'd go when she was ready.

When Allie decided it was time, she wanted to keep their visit as private as possible. Kaidan held her hand as they walked in the rain, ignoring the curious glances and awed stares. Her grip got tighter as they neared their destination.

She dropped to her knees in front of three identical headstones. She hung her head, her tears mixing with the rain that cascaded down her face.

“Hey mom, dad, Izzy. I'm home.”


End file.
